Previously, many types of utility poles have been used with integral pivoting members that attach to a pedestal to provide an effective means to easily erect the pole to the upright position. There has been devices developed, which are complex and expensive, that grip a pole and position it upright or remove it from a pedestal using hydraulic pressure.
Prior art found did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,878,160Reneau et al.Oct. 31, 19894,903,442TrommenFeb. 27, 19905,398,478Gordin et al.Mar. 21, 19955,794,387CrookhamAug. 18, 19986,386,048Womble et al.Apr. 9, 20026,709,215SorensenMar. 23, 2004
Reneau et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,160 teaches a service pole assembly that utilizes a pair of hinged support members to provide either a stable support of the pole in an erect position or to permit the pole to swing downward, thus providing convenient access for service or maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,442 issued to Trommen is for a mast that is used for measuring or illumination, particularly for flight navigation lights or for wind measuring devices which utilize a glass fiber or carbon fiber reinforced plastic mast.
Gordin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,478 discloses a method for rigidly elevating a structure, such as a pole, which has a base member that is securable in the ground and a portion that extends above the ground. A pole section having a bore inside, a lower end and an upper end. The pole section can be stacked upon the base upward, by slip fitting the pole section into the base end and securing it into place.
Crookham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,387 teaches an apparatus for manipulating a pole relative to a base that is rigidly fixed in the ground. The base is gripped and provides a rigid reference point. The pole is cradled and an actuator provides a force that allows the pole to be moved relative to the reference point. The device can detach the pole from the base as well as installing it on the base. A pivot mechanism allows the pole to be pivoted with respect to the base to allow the pole to be lowered for inspection and maintenance or to erect the pole vertically and then seat it upon the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,048 issued to Womble et al. is for a cart for transporting elongated objects such a compressed gas cylinders, and for moving the objects from a first surface to a second surface. The cart includes an object retainer which is pivotally mounted to a frame and may be removably engaged with the object at its center of gravity. The invention also includes a height adjustable retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,215 is a previous patent issued to Sorensen who is also the inventor of the instant improved invention. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,215 teaches a light-pole erecting and lowering apparatus that allows a single person to install, remove and service a light pole attached to an above-ground concrete pedestal. The invention consists of an integrated unit incorporating three major elements: a transporting dolly, a pole platform and pedestal attachment frame and a pole securing assembly. The dolly permits transportation in a horizontal position or an operable vertical position. The pole platform and pedestal attachment frame securely connects the invention to the pedestal, and the pole securing assembly permits the pole to be rotated to either a horizontal or a vertical position.